bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bikes
riding the Retro BMX.]] Bikes are one of the simple vehicles that Jimmy can ride. BMX bikes are unlocked as Jimmy passes levels in Shop class. Other bikes can be purchased from the bike shop or found around town. Jimmy can also steal Bikes off people riding them. List of BMX Bikes Jimmy earns BMX bikes for completing levels in Shop class. The bike he receives from class can be found in the garage. Completing successive levels in Shop causes the old bike to be replaced by the new one. BMX I The first bike that Jimmy unlocks. It is lime green with a front orange-and-blue five-spoked wheel and an ordinary tire at the rear. This bike can be found in racks around town. It is unlocked in the garage after passing Shop 1. BMX II Another basic BMX that is dark yellow in color. The game's data files refer to this bike as the Retro BMX. It is the standard bike used in races. The bike is unlocked in the garage after passing Shop 2. It stops being available from the garage after Jimmy passes Shop 3, but can still be found in races if Jimmy doesn't bring his own bike to them. BMX III A green BMX with yellow trim, and a white metal plate attached to the front with the lucky number 13 on the plate. It is only available if Jimmy has passed Shop 3, and it stops being available once he passes Shop 4. BMX IV A blue BMX with white trim and flame across the bike and seat. It is only available if Jimmy has passed Shop 4, and it stops being available once he passes Shop 5. (It can also sometimes be found between the park and the basketball courts in Bullworth Vale regardless of Shop status. Not much is known why, or if other bikes spawn as well.) This bike can jump higher than the BMX V. BMX V A red BMX with an orange flame pattern. It is available after Jimmy passes Shop 5. It is the best bike in the game and the only BMX that is faster than the moped. On the side is a decal reading CONduct; incidentally, CONduct is the brand name of a red hoodie that can be purchased from Worn In. Other Bikes Jimmy can either purchase other bicycle models from Shiny Bikes or find them around town. These bikes have poor jumping ability, and if they are stolen, cannot be stored in any garage. Aquaberry Cruiser A blue bike with silver trimming. It possesses good speed and handling but little jumping ability. The bike is used frequently by the Preppies and occasionally the wealthier townsfolk. This model can be bought from Shiny Bikes. '70s Bike A 70's model bike. It is orange-red in colour and slightly below average in all abilities. This model is used frequently by the non-clique students and occasionally the townsfolk. Greasers can also be seen riding them in the BMX Park along with the Townies. Girls' Bike/Delivery Bike Usually greenish silver with a flower basket on the front. It is the slowest of the bikes and has little jumping ability. Jimmy rides one of these when he is on his Paper Route. The non-clique students, both female and male, can be found riding them sometimes. In the mission Last Minute Shopping, Edna is shown to own one of these, and Jimmy is forced to ride it to town. Mountain Bike A dark blue bike. Ordinarily its speed and handling are a bit above average and its jumping a bit below, but its performance improves if it is ridden off road. It can be bought from Shiny Bikes, and also can be found parked in front of the garage in Tad's house. Racer By far the fastest bike; however, it has poor handling and virtually no jumping ability. It is available in either red, blue or brown. It can be found parked in different spots around town, but can rarely be seen being ridden. Moped The Moped is a motor scooter that can be purchased from the prize tent at Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival. It costs 75 tickets and is easier to purchase after completing Photography 5 in which Jimmy earns double tickets at The Carnival. See full article in List of Vehicles in Bully de:Fahrräder Category:Lists